Vixens
by Lindsey Dylan
Summary: AU. CONTEST. May is an aspiring soloist, songwriter, and musician. After auditioning for a singing competition, things take a turn: May ends up in a band. She never expected to have to share the stage with three other girls, so having to share the stage is new. But she'll have to cope with it after building a rivalry with an all-boy band and another girl pop group. It's another war
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I'm not new to Fanfiction, but I am new to Contestshipping. I mean, I've watched Pokemon throughout my childhood. You see, I write a lot of fics for OC's only so I may get some things wrong here and there. Anyway, my fic is one of those fics that take place during some reality-singing competition. Like, you know, the main characters are in rivaling bands or what ever. So I'm just gonna wing it and add my own flare to it to try and make it more unique and original. Hope y'all like it, otherwise it's back to the drawing boards for me (literally, no joke). **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, THE CHARACTERS, OR THE SONGS USED! I only own a few OC's.  
**

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

Writer's block... again.

It happens every time I finally figure out the opening line for song lyrics. The moment I come up with something good, I just have to sit and write it down. But the moment I do, I feel a barrier blocking out my creativity and I wind up forgetting what I was gonna write. I usually know where I want to get to, but I don't know how to get there. And it sucks. It's like standing in front of a huge wall, knowing there's a gorgeous garden on the other side, with absolutely no way in - no gate, no ladder. And then - poof! - the wall disappears. By that time, the garden might have become a landfill. It's stupid writer's block.

I stare at the piece of loose leaf on my desk. The clock's ticking couldn't be any faster. It feels like I've been sitting at my desk for hours on end. I begin reading whatever I have on my stupid piece of paper. It's crappy, so I crumple it up and throw it at the wastebasket in the far corner of my red and white painted room. My aim is off so the paper ball winds up lying on the cold, bare, wooden floor by the silver wastebasket. I let out a sigh. I get up from my chair and walk over to the wastebasket. I bend down to pick up the crumbled up paper ball and get back up. My hand hovers over the basket full of nothing but pieces of paper and garbage. It releases the paper ball and I just watch it drop. I don't know why, but my mind is just playing the image in slow motion. And the slow-mo effect stops the moment the ball falls into the trash bin. Then, suddenly, I feel a light bulb light up. I feel something being lifted off my shoulders. It's like a relief. An idea. Inspiration.

I rush to sit down at my desk again. I pull out the seat and sit down, pulling the chair in. I pick up my pencil and get out a fresh piece of loose leaf. I watch the tip of my pencil make contact with paper. Just when I start pouring out creativity, I feel something cloud up my mind. It's writer's block again. I don't even have the first verse done. I just have the title, my name, and the first line in the first verse. I already have my sheet music done and ready, all I just need are lyrics to go with it. Otherwise, I can take 'singer' off my list of goals and just aim to be a musician. Yeah... so not what I want.

My head is pounding. I can feel all the tension bunch up into one giant knot in my head. I rub my temples to ease my mind. I can feel most of the stress fade away. Some of them are still lingering. "May, dinner's ready!" My mom says from downstairs.

"Can I eat in my room?" I ask loudly.

There's only a few seconds of silence. "Fine, but I'm not bringing your plate up to you!" She replies.

I roll my eyes and get up from my chair. I walk out the door and go down the staircase by my room. The stairs are right by the kitchen. I see a plate laid out on the spotless marble counter. I know it's mine so I grab it and I also know the glass of soda is mine so I grab that too. I turn around and walk back up the stairs. "Thanks, Mom!" I say.

"You're welcome, sweetie!" Mom replies.

I sit back down at my desk and again. I stare at my plate. Fried chicken breast with mash potatoes and gravy, sweet potatoes, and corn on the cob. I pick up my fork and knife and begin digging in. It doesn't take me long to finish. I pick up my plate, fork, and cup. I stand up from my seat and head downstairs. I walk into the kitchen, dumping my things in the sink. I grab a sponge and begin to wash my plate first, then the fork and knife, and finally my cup. I turn the water on, rinsing the soap off with lukewarm tap water, and wash the suds off my hands and part of my wrists. I place everything in the dish rack. "Mom, what time is it?" I ask as I run back upstairs.

"It's almost seven." Dad says. "Are you going to the café tonight?"

"Yeah." I reply, walking into my room.

"You want me to drive you?"

"No, Dad!" I say. "I'll just walk. The café is just thirty minutes away from here."

"A lot can happen in _just_ thirty minutes." My little brother says as he walks pass my door with a fake, creepy laugh.

I roll my eyes and close the curtains and shut the door. I walk over to my closet and pick out a pair of jeans, a black knitted cardigan, a gray tank top, and a pair of gray boots. I quickly get out of my house clothes and change. I'm done changing so I get on the floor and look under my bed. I see a black case and reach out the grab the handle. I pull it out. Only to find it open and empty. I look around my room frantically. I see an acoustic leaning on the wall by my CD rack and sigh in relief. I get up and walk over. I grab it by the neck and walk back to the case. I place the guitar in its case and close the case. I stand up and pick the case up. I walk towards the door and unlock it. I turn the knob and pull it open. I shut the lights off before shutting the door behind me. I walk down the stairs, careful not to bang the case.

* * *

Petalburg Café is very cute and quaint, but expensive since it serves true Italian dishes. A popular place for couples, it's always filled with couples on dates or double dates. It's rare that you see a person by themselves there. I walk in with my guitar case. I feel a sudden air of discomfort, my face reddening, as people give me odd stares. I see a slim, pale girl around my age with strawberry red hair and teal eyes. She is wearing a black skirt over black leggings with black flats, a white button up shirt with a logo printed over her heart, and a white apron. Her name is Brianna. Brianna Wakana. She's sitting at a bar, talking with the bartender, with a bored attitude. She looks up and notices me, beaming and waving me over. I walk over. "Hi!" She says bubbly. "Thank God you're here. You have no idea how bored I've been. I've been sitting here for hours and I didn't even get just one table to waitress. It's like I'm just here to be here."

I laugh.

"You won't believe who I just saw walking in here!" She hisses excitedly.

"Who?" I ask.

"Drew Hayden!" Brianna squeals.

"Drew who?" I raise an eyebrow.

"The new guy." She says. "He moved across the street from you during the middle of summer vacation because his house got caught on fire on something."

"No," I shake my head slowly. "Doesn't ring a bell... at all."

"He tripped you in art class and spilled paint all over that new designer top you save up to buy." Brianna sighs.

"Oh," I roll my eyes. "You mean _him_. He's a jerk, Bri. I don't what you see in him."

"He's so cute and so romantic!" She coos dreamily. "He said I was pretty!"

"Every guy in our school thinks you're pretty." I reply.

"But do they actually come up to me and say it?" Brianna asks pointedly. "No! They always wait for the date to say it."

"Didn't Billy say he thought you were pretty?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but that happened _last_ week." She points out.

"I know, but you can't exactly say that a guy has never called you pretty in public without being on a date." I say.

Brianna takes a few minutes to think it over. I can see that she has finally come to a realization. "Oh yeah, I guess you're right." She chirps.

I shake my head, smiling. But then my previous discomfort comes back and I suddenly feel shy. I see a slightly plump man with a glossy, dark brown toupee and a nice goatee on mini-stage. "Did you hear that Luigi finally proposed to Maria?" Brianna hisses. "They're setting the date on June twenty-fourth, Maria's parents' anniversary date."

"Aww!" I coo.

"Ladies and gentleman, may I have your attention?" The man, Luigi, asks. "I have a big announcement to make." (A/N: OC! I OWN LUIGI!)

The café is sudden silent. The plump Italian man clears his throat.

"I am getting married!" He says.

And the entire place just roars with excitement. Five minutes after and the roaring just stops. "Now, let us welcome our usual performer May Maple to the stage." Luigi states. "May, if you will."

I nod and pick my guitar case up off the floor. I walk down an aisle and head towards the stage. I see a band waiting for me. I get out my guitar and sit on my usual stool. I adjust the microphone that stands in front of me. I get comfortable. "Hey guys, so, um, it's been a while since I performed." I say. "And most of you've heard that I had finally landed a deal with a record company, so I'm pretty sure many of you are curious on how it went down. Well, let's just say I've been rejected... again."

I hear a jumbled chorus of sympathetic 'awes' come from the audience. But I didn't care. "But whatever, right?" I ask. "So this is song here is called 'How to Save a Life'." And I'm dedicating it to a close friend of mine." **(How to Save a Life- The Fray)**

I begin to play chords on guitar strings, slowly building a soft but loud enough intro. I'm keeping in time with the beats, mentally counting them in my head before I start singing. I take in a deep breath and exhale.

[Verse 1] Step one, you say, We need to talk  
He walks, you say, sit down, it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through

Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came

[Chorus] Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

[Verse 2] Let him know that you know best  
Because after all, you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence

Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

[Chorus] And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

[Bridge] As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed

He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

[Chorus] Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life  
How to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life  
How to save a life

I play the intro once more, slowly fading it out. The audience claps as I get off my stool. Luigi walks on stage and grabs the stool. He turns around and walks back down with the stool. "The next song I'll be playing is called Bubbly, so I hope you guys like it." I say.

I look over my shoulder at the band. The drummer's ready, the bassist's ready, the electric guitarist's ready, I'm ready. I nod. The drummer starts off with a slow, steady beat. I inhale and exhale, calming down my insides. I exhale. I see the face of a smirking, emerald-haired boy looking directly at me. He seems familiar, but I don't- oh shit, it's Drew. My face pales and I feel ready to barf but I don't want to risk public humiliation. I sigh shakily and look off into the bright stage lights. I begin strumming my guitar and soon the other musicians follow. The sound of each instruments builds together a contemporary melody. I give a small, lighthearted laugh. "Will you count me in?" I ask. **(Bubbly- Colbie Caillat)**

[Verse 1] I've been awake for a while now  
You got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get "the tinglies" in a silly place

[Chorus] It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes, I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time, wherever you go

[Verse 2] The rain is fallin' on my window pane  
But we are hidin' in a safer place  
Under cover stayin' dry and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore

[Chorus] They start in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes, I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time, wherever you go

[Bridge] But what am I gonna say,  
When you make me feel this way?  
I just... mmmmm...

[Chorus] And it starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes, I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time, wherever you go

My eyes flutter close. I hum and do a little scat singing. In my opinion, it's a nice touch rather than leaving an empty instrumental break.

I've been asleep for a while now  
You tuck me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose, the feelin' shows  
Cause you make me smile  
Baby, just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight

Wherever, wherever, wherever you go  
Wherever, wherever, wherever you go  
Oh, wherever you go  
I always know  
'Cause you make me smile  
Even just for a while

I stop playing. People are standing up, clapping. It makes me beam with glee, knowing that this song might have a chance at getting me to my goal. I smile.

* * *

By 8:30, I'm back home. The exact time I should be home. I walk up the steps to my porch and unlock the front door with my key. I turn the knob and push it open. I walk in, taking off my shoes on the rug. I slam the door behind me. "May?" Mom asks from the living.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"Nothing, just wondering if that was you." She says.

"Alright." I say in return.

"May, are you home?" Max asks from upstairs.

"Yeah." I reply.

"You have to come see this!" He says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Just come!" He replies. "Hurry!"

"Max, just tell me!" I whine, running up after him.

He ushers me into my room and turns on my TV, flipping to a certain channel, and forces me to sit down. "I don't get it." I say, looking at the TV screen. "It's just a commercial. What-?"

"SHUSH!" He hushes me. "Just watch and be grateful I showed you this."

"Fine." I huff.

It's only a commercial. I hear a loud explosion come from inside my wall-mounted plasma screen. There is a flash and the words "Sing Off" appear out of nowhere. Four people suddenly appear. There are two men and two women. Both women are young, looking to be in their early-twenties. One of the two women has long, pinkish-peach hair that ends a few inches above her slim waist with right sideswept bangs and blue-gray eyes. The other woman next to her has blue eyes and pinkish-red hair that ended at the middle of her back. Next to them are two men. One man is in his mid-twenties and the other one is around eighteen or nineteen years old. The younger man's hair is dirty blond and his eyes are the perfect shade of blue. Then the teen's hair is black and styled with spikes up front and his eyes are gray.

They were all dressed fancily. The blond man's wearing a black tuxedo jacket and a blue button-down. A black necktie, matching his black slacks and dress shoes, is tied loosely around his neck. The pink-peach haired woman is dressed in a silver halter high-low and silver platform stilettos. The raven-haired teen is dressed in a light blue jacket, which has a gray-and-dark blue horizontally-striped under layer, with a pale blue polo and a gray necktie underneath. He wore a pair of dark skinny jeans and a pair of gray sneakers. The other woman wears a sleeveless, low-cut, pale blue, sweetheart mini dress and white pumps.

I know them. They're the biggest names in the music industries. Newly discovered soloists who became hits just after nine months of being in the limelight. The blond man is Volkner Denzi. The teen next to him is Jimmy Kenta. Then the pink-haired woman is Solidad Saori, and the other woman is Paris. They live the dream I've been fantasizing about every day.

I'm pretty sure there are stars in my eyes as I take in every word that comes out of each their mouths. My eyes grow wider and wider, growing until they couldn't go any wider. The commercial ends after a few seconds. So basically the commercial is an invitation for singers, like me, to go audition for a new reality-singing competition. And they're the celebrity judges. I feel something slip out of my grasp and hear it fall to the floor. It's the remote. But I'm too shocked to bend down and pick it up.

Max waves a hand in my face. "May?" He asks. "Are you OK?"

My body begins trembling. The corners of my lips twitch and upturn into my widest, happiest grin. I let out a loud squeal. Recovering from my shock, I jump up from my seat and just tackle my brother into a big, tight hug. He squirms and tries to wriggle free, but I refuse to let go. "Thank you thank you thank you!" I squeal.

"What for?" He asks. "All I just did was show you a commercial."

"Yeah, a commercial for an audition that could lead me to my big break." I reply, looking at him incredulously.

"Yeah yeah yeah, just let me go already so I can breathe." Max says

My eyes are wide and I quickly let him go. I can see his face gain back its natural color as he sharply exhales. "Sorry," I squeak out the apology.

"Yeah, well, tell that to my ribcage." He replies. "I think you fractured it."

I roll my eyes playfully while he turns around walks out my room. He closes the door behind him and I walk over to lock it. I then walk into my own bathroom and get ready for bed. About twenty minutes in the bathroom and I emerge in a pair of red pajama pants and a pale red tank top. I turn the bathroom lights off and close the door behind me. And, after drawing the curtains, I sit back down at my desk. Suddenly an idea hits me and I don't get writer's block this time. So I begin writing it down on paper. The gears in my mind are finally turning as lyrics start pouring out of me. It's about twelve o'clock in the morning when I finish my lyrics. I look over my work, mentally praising myself. I yawn, stretching my limbs, and turn off my lamp. I walk to my bed, pulling back the blankets and crawl underneath. My head rests now on my pillow. I yawn again. And my eyes slowly blink once. They blink twice. The third time they blink and I'm drifting off into sleep, result of a long day.

* * *

**So I hoped y'all liked the first chapter. I worked really hard on it and I poured all my effort and sweat into it. So I really hope it was good. I would appreciate criticism if it's needed. Please PM me any questions you have for me or if you wish to discuss a matter about my story. I'd be happy to answer any questions, so please don't afraid to ask any. Also, if you see something that doesn't seem right to you than just PM me what it was and what you think is wrong with it, maybe advice on how I should fix it and make sure it doesn't happen again. After all the reason we have reviews, I believe, is to not only express our opinions but to help other writers, authors, improve their skills and progress. So please no flames, I'm too sensitive for anything mean or too harsh. R&R, bye-bye for now!**

_**~L. Dylan~**_

**Goal: 10 Reviews (Please)  
**

**P.S.- The Sing-Off is a mix of The Voice, American Idol, and X Factor all together. I want a better name for it since it's not a competition for soloist, it's a competition that randomly puts people in a band where they just gotta fight and be the last band standing. So, I'm leaving the naming to you guys. I want a cool name, nothing cheesy please. I'll choose the names I like and put them on a poll for y'all to vote on and decide which name to use.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them. It really means a lot to me that y'all were really interested in it. So, really, thank you again!  
**

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

"And the winner of Season One of Sing-Off is..."

Most of the audience waits in total silence and suspense and the others yell out names as the host slowly opens up the silver tinted envelope. The host pulls out a card. "May Maple!" The host finally announces.

I smile brightly, and widely, as I stand on stage before a large crowd. Solidad, one of the celebrity judges, walks up on stage with a microphone. She hugs me and kisses me on the cheek. I do the same. She hands me the mic and now it's time for me to sing my victory song. The audience keeps chanting my name and I just can't stop smiling. And then there's this good feeling in the pit of my stomach. It's like a million butterflies fluttering around. It's awesome. Pride swells in my chest and I look over my shoulder at the band. I nod. I open my mouth and-

* * *

My dream is over. And it's all because of this ringing noise in my ears. I never told a lie this week so I know that's not what's causing this ringing noise. Then there's a vibrating sound and then I see a small corner in the room light up. It's my phone. I sit up and it stops ringing. I pick it up and remove the charger. I check my Missed Calls list and I see the name "Brendan". It's my boyfriend, Brendan Birch.

I redial his number and I check the time on my TV's cable box, hearing the other line ring. It's 12:30 AM. Why Brendan's calling my cell phone at this hour is beyond me and anyone else. "Hello?"

I snap out of my thoughts. It's Brendan. He picked up. "Brendan?" I say.

"Yeah?" He replies.

"What the hell?" I hiss. "Why are you calling me in the middle of the night? We have school!"

"May, we have to talk." Brendan says.

"About what?" I ask.

There's a silence. I can still Brendan breathing on the other line but he doesn't say anything, and it's making me worried. "Brendan? About what?" I ask again.

"I'm reaching my deadline, May." He replies.

"Your deadline?" I say. "Your deadline's not until the summer vacation, and we haven't even graduated yet."

"That's _your_ deadline, May." Brendan says. "It's not mine. My deadline has always been next Monday. I got my Harley and I'm already packed to go."

"But what about our plans?" I ask. "We were gonna leave together right after graduation."

There was a silence again.

"So, now what?" I say. "You're already breaking our plans, are you just gonna leave me too?"

"May, I had to move my deadline twice and I don't wanna do it a third time." Brendan sighs. "I moved them twice so I can spend more time with you before I leave. We both knew I was gonna have to leave sometime."

"I didn't think it'd be so soon though." I reply.

"Staying in this city won't get me any closer to my goal, May." He explains. "It's completely dead. Nothing ever happens here. You should leave while you still can too, because it's not getting you anywhere near your goals either."

"Well that's a nice way to talk about the place you grew up in." I say sarcastically.

"I don't get why you're acting like this." Brendan sighs.

"Maybe it's because you're leaving me out of the blue!" I say. "Why can't you just leave after today's over?"

"Because then today will turn into the next day and the next day and so on." He explains. "Why don't you just pack and come with me?"

"I can't do that Brendan." I reply with a heavy heart, blinking back tears.

"Why?" Brendan asks.

"Because I wanna graduate and I don't wanna worry my parents when they wake up and find me gone." I say. "If I leave, the first thing I wanna do is say goodbye to my friends and my family. If I leave with you, I won't be able to do that."

I breathe in and out shakily, swallowing my saliva. My cheeks suddenly feel wet. I touch with my fingers and I see that they're tears. I'm crying. But I'm not wailing, bawling, or anything like that. Just crying. "So where are you going?" I ask.

"..."

"Where are you going?" I say again.

"Far," He replies.

I can feel a heart crack a bit.

"How far?" I ask, knowing I'm gonna regret asking.

"Think... Johto" Brendan says.

"Johto!?" I say slowly. "Why so far away?"

"It's got a big music industry and people get discovered there every day." He explains.

"Maybe you should check out Sinnoh or Unova," I suggest bitterly. "I heard they're pretty big in showbiz, and they're good at it too. Oh and there's also Kanto and the Orange freaking Islands. They're pretty good, too."

"May, you're making a big deal out of nothing." Brendan sighs.

"A big deal out of nothing," I scoff. "Well, it's a big to me. You're leaving me to go some faraway place!"

There's a silence.

"So that's it then?" I ask. "At least promise me you'll call me every day or something."

"I promise; I'll see you today before I leave." Brendan replies.

I sniffle. "Alright." I sigh. "I'll see later then."

"Bye."

"Bye." And I hang up, but I could've sworn he said "we're breaking up."

* * *

"So wait- He called you?" Brianna asks as we walk down the halls of Petalburg High.

"That's right." I say.

"And he just called you to tell you that he's leaving?" She says.

I nod.

"And how are you going about that?" Brianna asks.

"If a guy called you in the middle of the night and he told you he was leaving, how would you feel?" I say.

"Mad, but no guy has ever done that to me." She replies.

"Yet," I add with a devious smile, but we both know it's a joke and just laugh a bit.

But I can't help hiding the fact that I'm still broken inside.

"So, what are your plans now?" Brianna asks. "Because I know this perfect dance club down town where all the hot guys hang out-"

I laugh. "We're still together, Brianna." I say.

"But you said you both had a fight last night." She points out.

"We did." I nod.

"Usually a fight like that ends up with a breakup." She says.

I stop walking. Brianna stops ahead of me and looks back. "I mean, I thought I did hear him say we're breaking up right before we both hung up... so..." I trail off. "You don't think... you know?"

Brianna shakes her head right away. "No, of course not." Brianna replies. "So tell about this audition of yours."

"It's almost Hoenn's Next Idol, only the contestants have to write a song or sing a cover of a song." I explain. "I'm audition, hopefully, Friday. The auditions are being held in Lilycove City, so it'll take about four days just to get there by car. And the actual thing will be held in LaRousse City. You see, all the contestants will staying in this _huge _mansion and it's also where we'll be meeting up with the judges to discuss songs."

"Cool, I think I'm gonna audition too." Brianna says.

"You should definitely audition, you're a great singer." I nod.

"Alright, so I'll definitely audition." Brianna chirps as we approach my locker.

I unlock my locker and I begin packing up my books for today's classes. "Hey, what's this?" I look over at Brianna.

She's holding a piece of paper with tape sticking to it. "It's from Brendan." She says.

"What does it say?" I ask, reaching for it.

But Brianna moves it away.

"No." She replies.

"Why?" I say. "Give me it; I wanna see what it says."

Brianna crumples it up and tosses it into the nearest trash can.

"Brianna!" I snap. "What the hell!"

"Trust me; you don't wanna read that stupid note." Brianna says. "It's a waste of time, really."

I roll my eyes and walk over to the trash can. I reach in and pull the note out. I open it up and I begin to read it. So, basically, Brendan just broke up with me through a note. "Stupid jerk!" I scoff. "As if I wanna ever see that idiot again anyways."

I sigh, crumple the note back up again, and dump back in the garbage. I walk back to my locker and slam it. The people in the hall must have heard it because a few of them just jumped. "Hey, May, how are you feeling?" Brianna asks.

"Like I've been dumped." I reply.

"Oh, sweetie, that's because you were dumped." Brianna tries to sugar-coat my situation.

So I give her a look.

"Yeah, that's not really helping Bri." I shake my head at her.

"Sorry," She winces.

There's a silence as we walk towards our first class: World History. "So what song are you planning to audition with?" Brianna asks.

"I might do one of my originals." I shrug. "What about you?"

"I don't know yet." Brianna says. "But all I know is it's gonna be great."

I laugh.

* * *

I'm staring at myself in the mirror in my bathroom. My reflection is so foreign. For some strange reason, I don't look like me anymore. Now I look like a broken doll. I guess it's because I feel like a broken doll on the inside. I mean, Brendan and I have been together for a good give years. So I guess it's natural that I'm taking this hard. As if any couple who's been that long wouldn't. But now that I think about, I recall seeing Brendan slowly begin to lose interest in me. Then there's also the fact that we'd fight over stupid things, which resulted in us not talking to one another for at least five weeks. I guess I should've seen the breakup coming anyway. I sigh. "Who am I kidding?" I ask. "Either way, I'd still be like this."

I look at my cell phone. I want to call Brendan... but Brianna says I need to move on and forget about him. But... I don't think I can move on or forget him. Brendan's my best friend, besides Brianna. So I make my decision: I'm calling him.

I pick up my phone and I dial Brendan's number. I hear it ring and it rings again. Then comes the third ring and I'm sent to voicemail. I frown and hang up. But I try again and I get voicemail. Now I'm calling for the fifth time, but Brendan doesn't pick up. I stop calling and toss my phone onto my bed. Maybe it's for the best. I mean, if we tried doing a long-distant relationship then it might become like one of those soap-operas where someone in the couple cheats on the other because they found someone else they liked. Yeah, pretty dramatic stuff. I don't think I'll be able to handle the drama. But whatever, there was enough drama earlier today.

* * *

I walk into Petalburg Cafe at my usual time. "May!" Brianna squeals the moment I step in. "I've been _so _bored!"

I roll my eyes playfully. Brianna's in her uniform but I notice she has a plastic black tray with four glasses of water on it. She takes one glass and drinks out of it. "Um, weren't you supposed to take that to one of the tables?" I ask.

"Who gives a shit?" Brianna shrugs.

I laugh. "Yeah, but you'll get fired." I point out.

"Then let me be fired from this hellhole." She rolls her eyes. "I couldn't give a fuck if I got fired or not."

"But your dad would." I shoot back.

"Oh please, I'd rather work for him than work in this joint." Brianna says. "A hundred dollars an hour sounds a whole lot better than twenty-five, don't you think?"

I roll my eyes. "You know, it's better to have this job than not have one at all and be unable to pay off your credit card bill." I reply.

"Whatever, so are your and family still planning to drive to Lilycove?" She asks.

"Yeah, we're leaving right after I get home so we'll be there by Thursday." I nod.

"Hey, my family and I are traveling in our jet." Brianna says. "Why don't you guys come with us? You won't even need a ticket, and it'll be free."

My eyes grown widen. "You're serious?" I ask. "Your family won't mind the late notice?"

"No way, my family loves you." She shakes her head. "Plus, our families have known each other for a _long _time."

"Yeah, but still... I should ask my family first." I say. "I'll call you after I've asked them to let you know."

"Alright, cool," Brianna replies. "Oh, and Luigi said that you should head over to the stage whenever you come."

"OK, so I'll just go now then." I nod.

I turn away from Brianna and I walk down a crowded aisle and make my way to the stage. Luigi is talking into the microphone stand so I just wait by the stairs. "Testing." His voice says over the speakers.

He taps the microphone and nods. He introduces me on stage so I walk on and he walks off. "Hi!" I chirp. "First off, I'd like to say that I'm super excited. I've got my very first audition for a new singing competition called Sing-Off. It's on Friday and it's in Lilycove City, so I'll be leaving tonight after my performances. So wish me luck. Oh, and I'm not the only one auditioning. My friend, Brianna Wakana, is also audition so things will be a bit interesting on the show. Hopefully, we'll both make it past the first two rounds but we'll just have to wait and see. So vote for us."

The audience applauds and I sit down at a shiny, black grand piano. I nod at the band and the drums start off with a double bass playing faintly. Someone is playing a lap steel and then there's someone on the marimba with another person playing a regular acoustic guitar. "My first song is called Sunrise and I hope you guys like it." I say. **(Sunrise- Norah Jones)**

[Verse 1] Sunrise

I start playing the piano, my hands and fingers nimbly moving from key to key.

Sunrise  
Looks like morning in your eyes  
Cuz the afternoon's already come and gone

[Chorus] And I said  
oooo, oooo, oooo  
to you

[Verse 2] Surprise

I harmonize with a backup vocalist from here on. She's a bit pitchy, but barely noticeable. If you're not a musical genius that is. But I have to give her a break. She's new after all.

Surprise  
couldn't find it in your eyes  
but I'm sure it's written all over my face

Surprise  
Surprise  
never something I could hide  
when I see we made it through another day

[Chorus] Then I say  
oooo, oooo, oooo  
to you

[Bridge] And now the night  
will throw its cover down on me again  
and if I'm right  
it's the only way to bring me back

Oooo, oooo, oooo  
to you

Oooo, oooo, oooo  
to you...

The band and I play softly, slowly fading out. We stop playing and we receive a loud round of applause. "Alright so the next song is called Lucky, it _was_ supposed to be a duet... so screw it." I say. "It'll be a solo."

People laugh. I nod at the band and they nod back. The drummer sets down a beat and the violinists follow along. I sit down on a wooden stool in front of microphone stand with an electric guitar. I begin strumming guitar strings with my lucky gold guitar pick as my fingers move on the fingerboard. **(Lucky- Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Caillat)**

[Verse 1] Do you hear me?  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

[Chorus] I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

[Verse 2] They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

[Chorus] I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

[Bridge] And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

The band and I stop. We get a standing ovation. I beam, but I have this uneasy feeling in my stomach. Is it because of the song? I mean, the song was originally meant to be a duet with Brendan. But he's gone so I had to ax him out. So maybe I just feel guilty about performing our song, the song that would be our debut single, without him.

* * *

"And Brianna's parents don't mind?" Mom asks after I've told her what Brianna told me.

"No," I reply.

"Are you sure?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm sure." I say. "Brianna says her parents heard that we were gonna drive all the way to the auditions so they thought it would be fun if we joined them on their jet."

"Alright, we'll go if her parents offered." Mom replies. "I guess it'll be a good time for me and Jen to catch up on some things."

"Great, I'll just call Brianna and then we'll just meet them at the airport." I nod as my dad takes the last of our luggage into the car.

I dial Brianna's number on the house phone and she immediately picks up. _That's so like her_, I roll my eyes. "So, what did they say?" Brianna asks.

"They said yes." I reply.

"Great, so you guys can just meet us at the airport." She chirps.

"Alright, see you then." I say.

"Bye," And then we both hang up.

Dad walks into the house. "OK, guys, time to get this show on the road!" He exclaims.

He holds the door open as Mom, Max, and I walk out. We head into the car and Max is already hogging up the back seats so I take up space on the middle row while Dad takes over the driver's seat and Mom sits next to him. He pulls out of our driveway and drives off.

* * *

**So there's Chapter 2! I think this chapter will have some significance later on, especially because of the breakup part. As we all know, breakups aren't a fun thing to go through and they're really hard to get over. So I really think this chapter will give me a lot of ideas for Contestshipping moments and then they actual thing. I just love drama so if I incorporate this chapter with those moments then I think I'll have enough drama mixed with romance to get by. I really like this chapter and I hope you guys do. I really put a lot of sweat and effort (no joke, it's really hot in NYC and it was really hard for me to keep my focus) into this chapter. R&R!**

_**~L. Dylan~**_

**Goal: 20 Reviews****(please?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. Sorry for the long wait, but I was busy reading _Animal Farm_ for high school (I swear, I have never read a book so _dry_).  
**

**Disclaimer****: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, THE CHARACTERS, OR ANY OF THE SONGS USE! I only own the plot. ****  
**

**Enjoy!**

_**~Vixens~**_

* * *

_**~Chapter 3~**_

* * *

Yesterday and the day before have left me dead-tired. Yesterday, Brianna took me and Max to checkout hotspots in Lilycove. We went to a few boutiques and some other clothing stores. Afterwards, we went to grab a bite and something to drink. The day before was just the_ long_ plane ride to Lilycove with the long flight resulting in a bad case of jet-lag.

I still have the sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach from two days prior to my arrival in Lilycove and I feel ready to throw up. There are a lot of people at the auditions, and I watch them all pace around and warm up their voices. Some of them tune their instruments and others are busy distracting themselves. "May, just sit down." Mom says.

I shake my head as I tune up my acoustic. I hum a few scales and I do every single vocal exercise I know. I pace around while softly strumming my guitar strings. I'm wearing a jean mini-skirt with a white tank top under a shredded, jean crop-top vest and pair of ruffled, black, ankle-length stiletto boots. My makeup is very simple and natural. So I look... OK.

There's a TV in the waiting room. It's turned on to the premier of the Sing-Off. Candice Suzuna, the host, has just finished introducing the celebrity judges and the judges begin singing a song. But, Solidad starts them off. "May, loosen up, you'll do fine." Brianna rolls her eyes.

And I look at her. She's not doing anything, except sitting around. Brianna's wearing a pair of dark-washed shorts with a pair of black stiletto peep-toe booties and a sparkly, low-cut, sequined silver tank-top with a glittery aqua headband. And it looks good on her. "You're not gonna warm up?" I ask.

"Why should I?" Brianna says. "I already know I'm good. People warm up when they're feeling nervous."

"You just don't get it." I shake my head. "This is too important to me. This has been my dream for years, and I finally get my chance."

"Yeah, but you have nothing to worry about." She replies.

"You really don't get it." I sigh.

"Get what?" Brianna asks.

I ignore her and continue strumming my guitar strings until the Sing-Off's host, Candice Suzuna, walks out with a clipboard. "Dawn Berlitz," She calls out.

A young girl walks up, and I think she's a bit older than me. But I admit that she is beautiful. Her sapphire hair is very loose, wavy, and curly, tied up in a high ponytail. She wears a button-up black silk blouse with short, puffed sleeves. She has on a sparkly, black, ruched, high-waist miniskirt that ends at her thighs over a pair of black fishnet tights with a black headband with a sparkly black flower attached and a pair of black over-knee, stiletto boots.

The girl, Dawn, continues walking towards Candice and she walks through a door. Candice leaves after her. I turn my head to watch the TV. Everyone in the waiting room stops talking to watch.

* * *

_The judges are busy talking with each other when Dawn strutted on stage. She gained their attention when men in the audience began catcalling and wolf-whistling. Dawn held the microphone a few inches away from her lips. "Hi." She said._

_"Hi, what's your name?" The woman with the blue eyes and pinkish-red hair, Paris, smiled. _

_"I'm Dawn Berlitz." Dawn replied._

_"So, how are you today?" The other woman, Solidad Saori, besides the blond man, Volkner Denzi, asked._

_"I'm fine." She said._

_"What song are you gonna sing for us?" The dark-haired boy, Jimmy Kenta, sitting between Paris and Solidad questioned._

_"I'm gonna be singing _**_Mercy_**_." Dawn replied._

_"That's a big song." Volkner commented. "Are you sure you can handle it?"_

_"I can handle anything." She smirked._

_And the audience just went wild. It was clear she had a lot of confidence by the way she answered Volkner's question. "Alright then," Paris said. "Just sing whenever you're ready."_

_Dawn nods. She turned around and strutted towards the back of the stage. The lights dimmed down when she stopped walking. It started off with an intro, using a bass. Dawn placed a hand on her hips and put her weight on her left leg._ **(Mercy- Duffy) **"_Hit the beat," Dawn whispered into the microphone. "And take it to the verse, now."_

_A guitar and a keyboard joined in with the bass. _

_[Dawn] Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Dawn rolled her hips around._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_She rolled her hips around again, dipping them low and bringing them back up again._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Dawn took her hand off of her hip and used it to play with a lock of her hair, twirling it around with her finger. _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Dawn quickly spun around to face the audience. Her hair fell out of its ponytail to frame her feminine face and cascaded over her shoulders, ending a few inches above her waist. **Paris looked at Solidad and Jimmy with wide eyes and a grin. "Do you hear them?" Paris nodded back towards the audience.**_

_**The audience roared a bit louder with excitement. "This is nuts." Jimmy chuckled.**_

_**"Yeah, no kidding, that's some major sex appeal right there." Solidad commented.**_

_[Verse 1] I love you_

_Dawn winked towards the audience with a smirk on face. She pointed towards the judges and flexed her index finger towards herself._

_But I gotta stay true_

_She started to slowly strut back to the front center of the stage. _

_My morals got me on my knees_

_Dawn crouched down slowly, partially opening her legs a bit. She turned her body right and swiftly stood back up. She flipped her hair just by moving her head and using her hand. _

_I'm begging, please_  
_Stop playing games_

_I don't know what this is, but you got me good_  
_just like you knew you would_  
_I don't know what you do, but you do it well_  
_I'm under your spell_

_[Chorus] You got me begging you for mercy_

_Dawn shimmied, and began to move her body to the beat. _

_Why won't you release me?_

_**Solidad turned to Volkner after talking with Paris and Jimmy. "What's your vote?" She asked.**_

_**Volkner didn't respond until a few seconds later. "Pardon?" He said.**_

_**"I asked about your vote." Solidad replied.**_

_**"What's your vote?" Volkner asked.**_

_**"Paris, Jimmy, and I want her in." Solidad said. "I mean, look at how the audience is reacting to her."**_

_**"Well, I like her." He shrugged.**_

_**"You mean you like her?" She grinned. "Or something else?"**_

_**Volkner shook his head and smirked.**_

_You got me begging you for mercy_  
_Why won't you release me?_  
_I said release me_

_[Verse 2] Now you think that I_

_She slowly shook her hips and played with her hair. Dawn pushed her hair upwards and let it fall back over her shoulders. Dawn started to strut again, wiggling her hips.. _

_Will be something on the side_

_She slowly strutted down the steps of the stage and began walking towards the judges' desk. Dawn stopped in front of their desk, placing her free hand on the surface. _

_But you got to understand_

_She slid her hand across the desk and leaned her head over to rest on it, but she stood back up again. Smoothly, Dawn sat on their desk and looked at them and the audience over her shoulder. She crossed and uncrossed her legs. Dawn turned and she lay down on the desk on her side._

_That I need a man_

_She sat up and pulled on Jimmy's shirt, bringing his face close to hers. Her eyes darted to Jimmy's hat and she reached out to it, pulling it over his face. Dawn released his shirt and Jimmy fell back into his chair with Solidad and Paris laughing._

_Who can take my hand, yes I do_

_Dawn knelt up on the desk, running her hand across her breasts and down her sides. _

_I don't know what this is, but you got me good_

_Men whistled louder, Dawn stood up on the desk. She pushed her hair up and moved her head, flipping it over the left side. _

_Just like you knew you would_

_Dawn put a hand on her hips and rolled them around slowly, lowering them down a bit each time. She took her hand off of her hip and pointed a finger towards the audience._

_I don't know what you do, but you do it well_

_Her facial expression was very innocent and she placed finger to her lips to add to the innocent facade._

_I'm under your spell_

_She winked, blowing a kiss._

_[Chorus] You got me begging you for mercy_

_Dawn shimmied back and forth. She rolled her hips, slowly crouching down. She opened her legs a little bit more than the previous times and closed them. _

_Why won't you release me?_

_She knelt on her knees and hands, excluding the hand holding the microphone. She moved her head around quickly, flipping her hair. _

_You got me begging you for mercy_

_She crouched up again, placing her hand by her shoes. She stood up slowly, placing her hand on her ankle and moving them up her leg. More cheers came from the audience._

_Why won't you release me?_

_Dawn slowly moved her right leg against her left. She ran her free hand down her hip and thigh, twirling her head around slowly._

_I said you'd better release me_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Dawn took Volkner's hand, slowly stepping down from their desk. Her feet touched the floor and she looked over her shoulders, shaking her hips. Dawn turned her head around and she cat-walked to the back of the stage again. _

_I'm begging you for mercy_

_Front and center, Dawn turned around and began to move and sway her body slowly to the beat again._

_Just why won't you release me?_  
_I'm begging you for mercy_  
_You got me begging_  
_You got me begging_  
_You got me begging_

_Mercy, why won't you release me?_  
_I'm begging you for mercy_  
_Why won't you release me?_  
_You got me begging you for mercy, yeah_

_I'm begging you for mercy _  
_I'm begging you for mercy _  
_I'm begging you for mercy _  
_I'm begging you for mercy _  
_Why won't you release me?_  
_Yeah, yeah, break it down_

_Mercy, show me some mercy_  
_You got me begging_  
_Begging you for mercy_  
_You got me begging_  
_Down on my knees, I beg_  
_You got me begging_  
_Begging you for mercy_  
_You got me begging... _

_Dawn received a standing ovation. The crowd was cheering very loud and there was a lot of wolf-whistling and catcalling going on as Candice Suzuna walked on stage. But it lasted for a little while and then there was total silence. "OK, first off; how old are you?" Candice asked._

_"I turned nineteen two months ago." She said._

_"Happy belated birthday then." Candice chirped._

_"Thank you." Dawn nodded._

_"So, now we'll start off with a few comments from the judges before they start voting." She said. "We'll start over with Paris."_

_There is a silence in the room as Paris plays with a lock of her hair, braiding and unbraiding it. She looked up. "Wait- What?" Paris asked. "You mean me?"_

_"No, of course not." Jimmy replied. "Then again, there's only one celebrity named Paris.."_

_"Oh shut up." Paris rolled her eyes._

_"Ow!" Jimmy yelped. "She kicked me!"_

_"My, my, did I do that?" Paris asked innocently, batting her eyelashes and putting a finger to her lips while Jimmy kept yelling out 'physical abuse on national TV'._

_"Alright, Paris, your comments please!" Candice piped up._

_"Right, I'm sorry." Paris said. "I-"_

_"You're forgiven." Jimmy cut her off._

_Paris gave him a look. "Seriously?" She asked. "You really wanna go?"_

_"No, I'm good, I have a girlfriend." He replied. "You're too old for me anyways."_

_The audience laughed as Paris rolled her eyes. "As if," She scoffed. "I'm _**_way_**_ out of your league."_

_"Yeah, sure," Jimmy chuckled, rolling his eyes._

_"Anyways!" Paris said "Little body, big voice; nice, I like it. That song has been done so many times, but I've never seen anyone take it and just turn into something so sensual and seductive like you just did. So, it was good."_

_"Alright, Solidad." Candice nodded._

_"Damn," Solidad said. "Where did you learn to dance?"_

_"My older brother owns a nightclub, so I picked up a few things here and there from the dancers." Dawn begun to explain. _

_"And this is all just by watching?" She asked._

_"I watched most of the time, other times they'd teach me a few moves." She replied._

_"I really liked the dance moves and I love your outfit, especially the fishnets." Solidad stated. "I think you did well on your performance. I did notice you used falsetto on the 'release me' parts, and I think it would've sounded better if you used you head voice instead. But, I thought you were great."_

_"Jimmy." Candice said._

_"You know, I was talking to Paris and Solidad earlier while you were singing." He replied. "And Solidad brought up something about sex appeal. Man, you have a lot of it. But, I really like how smooth your moves were. I know singing and dancing at the same time is hard and very challenging, and you were just awesome. I really liked your performance."_

_"And last but not least, Volkner." Candice stated._

_"I'm still a little bit thrown off by the whole table-dancing thing." Volkner chuckled._

_The audience laughed. _

_"I think this is a great way to start off the first show of the first season." He said. "Like Jimmy said, you have a lot of sex appeal. And that's great from time to time. But there will be times where you'll have to tone it down."_

_"I understand." Dawn nodded._

_"I really liked your moves-"_

_"Yeah, I could tell." Solidad had cut him off._

_Volkner looked at her. He shook his head and continued. "I liked your moves, and the song really complimented your voice." He stated. "I think your performance was good." _

_The audience applauded. Candice turned to Dawn. "Alright, Dawn, we'll see you later." Candice said._

_Dawn nodded and begun to walk off stage._

* * *

Dawn walks back in the waiting room with so much confidence. And it makes me feel sick. My urge to throw up grows stronger and I feel butterflies in my stomach. "Dawn was OK."

I turn my head to Brianna. She has her legs crossed and her arms folded over her chest. "What?" I say.

"She wasn't that great." Brianna repeats her statement.

It takes me a while to figure out that she's just saying that to get me to stop being so nervous. But I can't help it. "I know you're just saying that, stop it." I say.

"So what do you want me to say then?" She asks. "How about this? Dawn was _so _awesome, she's totally gonna win this. Seriously, May, cut the crap. I know you're nervous, but you won't get anywhere unless you get over it."

Brianna's words stings and I can feel the impression it leaves on me. I have to admit, Brianna's right. My parents are here to support me, Max is here to support me, and my best friend is here to support me. But there's something missing. I feel a small portion of support missing. And I know whose support I'm missing: Brendan's.

* * *

The list is down to last names that begin with the letter "G". There are only six letters left until they begin calling last names starting with "M". Despite being six letters away, I still feel a bit nervous and I don't think my nerves will ever settle down until I give my performance. And the previous performances have all been great, so that doesn't help me. "Leaf Green?"

I look up and Candice is back in the waiting room. A brunette stands up. She's younger than me, probably by a year or two. She's gorgeous with her pin-straight, medium-hair and emerald green eyes. Her hair falls down to her lower back with a braid in the front, and her side-swept bangs slightly fall over her right eye. She wears a pair of jeans with a low cut, white tank top under a royal blue crop-top cardigan with 3/4-inch sleeves, a thin black belt around her waist, and a pair of black knee-high boots.

The brunette, Leaf Green, walks over to Candice and they talk about something. Candice laughs and walks her out the door. Everyone turns to the TV. Leaf just began to walk up on stage.

* * *

_Leaf stood front and center. The audience had quieted down. "Hi." She greeted the judges._

_"Hi," Solidad smiled. "What's your name?"_

_"Leaf Green," Leaf replied._

_"And how old are you?" Volkner asked._

_"I'm twenty years old." She said._

_"You're twenty!?" Jimmy's eyes grew wide. "You look like you're sixteen!"_

_Leaf laughed. "Yeah, people are so shocked when I tell them I'm actually twenty." She replied. "At least it'll keep me young." _

_The audience laughed a bit. "So, Leaf... you're twenty, huh?" Volkner asked._

_"Yes," She replied._

_"Well, I'm twenty-three so..." Volkner wiggled his eyebrows._

_The audience laughed again. "Moving on!" Paris exclaimed. "Leaf, what song will you be singing for us?"_

_"_**_Torn_**_," Leaf said._

_"Nice song choice," She nodded. "Begin whenever you're ready to sing." _

_Leaf nods and sighs. She looked at the band over her shoulder and nods. The band began playing. Leaf raised the microphone a few inches away from her lips. She parted her lips and started to sing: _**(Torn- Natalie Imbruglia)**

_[Verse 1] I thought I saw a man brought to life_  
_He was warm, he came around like he was dignified_  
_He showed me what it was to cry_

_Well you couldn't be that man that I adored_  
_You don't seem to know, or seem to care what your heart is for_  
_I don't know him anymore_

_There's nothin' where he used to lie_  
_Our conversation has run dry_  
_That's what's goin' on_  
_Nothing's fine_  
_I'm torn_

_[Chorus] I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel_  
_I'm cold and I am shamed_  
_Lying naked on the floor_  
_Illusion never changed_  
_Into something real_  
_I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn_  
_You're a little late_  
_I'm already torn_

_[Verse 2] So I guess the fortune teller's right_  
_I should have seen just what was there and not some holy light_  
_But you crawled beneath my veins and now_

_I don't care, I have no luck_  
_I don't miss it all that much_  
_There's just so many things_  
_That I can't touch_  
_I'm torn_

_[Chorus] I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel_  
_I'm cold and I am shamed_  
_Lying naked on the floor_  
_Illusion never changed_  
_Into something real_  
_I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn_  
_You're a little late_  
_I'm already torn... torn_

_[Bridge] There's nothing where he used to lie_  
_My inspiration has run dry_  
_That's what's goin' on_  
_Nothing's right_  
_I'm torn_

_[Chorus] I'm all out of faith_  
_This is how I feel_  
_I'm cold and I am shamed_  
_Lying naked on the floor_  
_Illusion never changed_  
_Into something real_  
_I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn_

_I'm all out of faith_  
_This is how I feel_  
_I'm cold and I am ashamed_  
_Bound and broken on the floor_  
_You're a little late_  
_I'm already torn, torn_

_Oh_

_An electric guitar kicked loud and clear in during the instrumental break. The music slowly fades and then it died. Leaf opened her mouth and sung:_

_I'm already torn..._

_The audience gives Leaf a standing ovation. Her face was beaming as Candice walked back on stage. "Great job!" Candice chirped._

_"Thank you." Leaf smiled._

_"How do you feel, Leaf?" She asked. _

_"I feel good." She said._

_Candice nodded. "Alright, let's get a few comments from our judges." Candice stated. "Let's start with Solidad."_

_"Leaf, you have a beautiful voice and you have such a nice, clear tone." Solidad commented. "Your voice is very high-pitched, sugary, and girly, and you sing your words with a lot of clarity. It's what a real female pop-singer's voice should sound like when they sing, and I'm really jealous. Do you really sound like that when you sing?"_

_Leaf nodded. "Yeah, some people don't believe it when I sing." She laughed. "They think that I'm using a CD or some tech to make my voice sound higher."_

_"But, can you sing us a note?" Solidad asked. "Just so we know it's legit. Well, so everyone knows it's legit."_

_"Yeah, no problem." She nodded._

_Leaf cleared her throat and sang on "a"._

_Wow," Solidad replied. "You are not lying. Anyways, you did great and I don't see a reason why you wouldn't be in this."_

_"Volkner," Candice said._

_"Well, I agree with Solidad." He said. "You do have a nice voice, and I loved hearing you sing. You have a great sense of rhythm and I noticed how you fell of pitch at one point, but that's OK because you managed to get back on track."_

_"Paris," Candice nodded._

_"You look so cute!" Paris smiled. "I love that song and I love your singing. I can't wait until you get an album out once this season is over. Your voice is so feminine and I just love it. Your performance was just perfect beyond words."_

_"Jimmy," Candice stated._

_"These losers didn't leave a single word for me to say." Jimmy replied. "They covered everything I wanted to say, so this is all I have left: You were awesome and I'm really looking forward to hearing you sing again."_

_The audience applauded and Candice turned to Leaf. "Alright, Leaf, we'll see you later." Candice smiled._

_Leaf nodded, turning around, and walked off stage._

* * *

The list is now up to "M". Ten people were already called to perform. Some of them did well and others didn't stand a chance. Hearing some harsh comments from the judges, my nerves only grow stronger and they're ready to overpower my entire body. I already threw up earlier four times and the urge still lingers. My body is shaking on the inside-out as I pace in front of my parents. I feel ready to cry, but I can only think of the public humiliation I'll face if I do.

Just as a green-haired girl walks back into the waiting room, Candice walks in. "May Maple." I hear my name.

And I freeze. I feel paralyzed, unable to move. But Candice spots me and she walks over. "Hey, are you May?" She asks.

But I'm too scared to reply.

"Yeah, that's her." Max replies for me.

"OK, May," Candice smiles. "You're just gonna walk through the door I came in and make a left at the corner. It'll take you straight onto the stage. After your audition, just walk back the way you came. Got it?"

I nod. "I'll see you there." She says.

She turns around and walks out of the waiting room. "May, are you ready?" Mom asks.

I let out a sigh and nod.

"Good luck." Brianna smiles.

I give my family and Brianna a hug. I pull away from Brianna and begin walking to the door. I look at them over my shoulder and I see them turned to the TV. I look down at the door and pull the door open. I walk out and I begin walking down the long hallway.

* * *

I walk on stage with my acoustic and I'm temporarily blinded by the brilliant stage lights. I see the celebrity judges sitting at their desk across the stage. My heart begins racing and I feel ready to have a panic attack. But I walk behind the mic stand and stand in front of a wooden stool. "Hey," Jimmy greets me.

"Hi," I reply.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"I'm May Maple." I say.

"So, where are you from?" Solidad asks.

"I'm from Petalburg City." I reply.

"And how old are you?" She says.

"I'm eighteen, I'll be nineteen in three months." I state.

"Is your family here with you?" Paris asks.

"Yes, they're all here with me." I nod.

"Alright, so what song are you gonna sing for us?" Volkner says.

"I'm gonna be singing a song that I wrote." I reply.

"You write songs?" Paris asks.

"Yeah," I nod.

"What's your song called?" She says.

"It's called _Unwritten_." I reply

"I see you have a guitar, are you gonna be that playing too?" He asks.

"Yes," I say.

"Alright, May, just start whenever you're ready." Solidad nods.

I nod back and sigh, sitting up on the wooden stool. I start strumming the strings on my acoustic. I look towards the audience, nodding my head to the beat. **(Unwritten- Natasha Bedingfield) **

[Verse 1] I am unwritten  
Can't read my mind  
I'm undefined

I'm just beginning  
The pen's in my hand  
Ending unplanned

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions

[Chorus] Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is, where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
Yeah  
Oh, oh

[Verse 2] I break tradition  
Sometimes my tries  
Are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned  
To not make mistakes  
But I can't live that way, oh

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions

[Chorus] Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
Oh, oh

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten...

The audience cheers and they applaud. It's not a standing ovation, but at least they like my song. Anyways, Candice walks on stage. "How do you feel, May?" She asks. "When I saw you, you looked nervous."

"I was nervous." I laugh. "But I think I feel fine now."

"Good, so let's move on to the comments from our judges." Candice smiles. "Volkner, let's start with you."

"How long have you been singing?" He asks.

"I started singing when I was eleven so... I've been singing for seven years, almost eight." I reply.

"That's quite a while." He says. "Where have you been hiding for seven years?"

I laugh. "Petalburg Cafe, it's the only place close to my house." I say.

"I really liked your song." Volkner states. "It's very upbeat and I think you did a good job with the acoustic. How long have you been playing guitar?"

"Four years," I reply.

"And you're able to play that well?" He asks. "I'm shocked. I wasn't that good until I was eighteen and I started playing when I was twelve."

"So people are fast-learners." Solidad points out.

"What are you trying to say?" Volkner says.

"Nothing," She shrugs.

Volkner gives her a look and turns away. "Anyways, I think you have guts auditioning with an original." Volkner says. "I thought you did great."

"Paris?" Candice says.

"I did notice how you kept looking at your acoustic more than the audience, but I loved your song and you have such a beautiful voice." She comments. "Your outfit is just too cute for words and I think you did a good job." Paris says. "I think you're performance was somewhat mellowed down. And, with all the party-songs being sung, I think it was about time someone calmed things down around here."

"Jimmy," Candice nods.

"You have a very warm, innocent, sweet tone in your voice and it really complimented your song, and vice versa. I think I agree with Volkner, you're pretty brave walking out here with an original song. And it was very simple like Paris said, so good job."

"Solidad," Candice says.

"Your voice_ is_ very sweet, and I like it." Solidad comments. "Like Paris mentioned, I noticed you kept looking at your guitar more than the audience, me, and the other judges. I agree, you have a beautiful voice. But you always have to maintain eye-contact with your audience. And I understand that you're nervous, but if you don't make eye-contact then you won't be able to connect with your audience. And that sort of gives us the vibe that you don't want to be here. But, you still did great anyways. You sang beautifully, you play beautifully, you look beautiful; the entire performance was just beautiful."

The audience applauds. "May, we'll see you later on." Candice says.

* * *

My family and Brianna all congratulate me and they all give me a hug. I suddenly feel a weight taken off my chest and it's easier to breathe again. My panic and nerves are slowly washing away. I feel less butterflies flying around in my stomach. "How do you feel?" Mom asks.

"Better," I smile.

"That's good." She says.

* * *

"Brianna Wakana,"

Candice walks in the room. She looks around for a redhead named Brianna. And she's sitting next to me. She's not paying attention. She's too absorbed in some TV commercial. So I nudge her with my elbow. "What?" She asks.

"You're up." I reply.

"I am?" Brianna looks at me.

"Yes, now go." I say.

"Alright, alright, sheesh." Brianna rolls her eyes.

She stands up from her seat and begins to walk towards Candice. Candice talks to her for a few seconds and Brianna walks out the door.

* * *

_Brianna walked on stage. She stopped at the front center. "Hi," She greeted the judges._

_"What's your name?" Volkner asked. _

_"I'm Brianna Wakana." She replied._

_"And how old are you?" He nodded._

_"I'm eighteen." Brianna said._

_"What song are you gonna sing?" Jimmy asked._

_"I'm gonna sing _**_Girl On Fire_**_." She replied._

_"I love that song." Paris commented._

_"So do I," Brianna gave a small laugh._

_"Alright, just sing whenever you're ready." Volkner said._

_Brianna looked over at the band and nodded. She nodded her head to the beat. Brianna raised the microphone a few inches away from her lip and begun her song. _**(Girl On Fire- Alicia Keys)**

_[Verse 1] She's just a girl and she's on fire_  
_Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway_  
_She's living in a world and it's on fire_  
_Filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away_

_Ohhhh oh oh oh oh_  
_She got both feet on the ground_  
_And she's burning it down_  
_Ohhhh oh oh oh oh_  
_She's got her head in the clouds_  
_And she's not backing down_

_[Chorus] This girl is on fire..._  
_This girl is on fire..._  
_She's walking on fire..._  
_This girl is on fire..._

_[Verse 2] Looks like a girl, but she's a flame_  
_So bright, she can burn your eyes_  
_Better look the other way_  
_You can try but you'll never forget her name_  
_She's on top of the world_  
_Hottest of the hottest girls say_

_Ohhhh oh oh oh_  
_We got our feet on the ground_  
_And we're burning it down_  
_Ohhhh oh oh oh oh_  
_Got our head in the clouds_  
_And we're not coming down_

_[Chorus] This girl is on fire..._  
_This girl is on fire..._  
_She's walking on fire..._  
_This girl is on fire..._

_[Bridge] Everybody stares, as she goes by_  
_'Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes_  
_Watch her when she's lighting up the night_  
_Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl_  
_And it's a lonely world_  
_But she gonna let it burn, baby, burn, baby_

_[Chorus] This girl is on fire..._  
_This girl is on fire..._  
_She's walking on fire..._  
_This girl is on fire..._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh..._

_She's just a girl and she's on fire... _

_The audience applauded and cheered loudly. Candice walked back on stage. "Nice job," Candice chirped._

_Brianna nodded._

_"Let's start with the comments." Candice stated. "Jimmy, we're starting with you."_

_"Yes!" Jimmy cheered. "OK, I finally get to go first."_

_"Yeah, and now you can finally shut your mouth and quit your whining." Solidad piped up._

_The audience laughed. Jimmy rolled her eyes. "Ignoring Solidad, you were great." He commented. "The audience was really into your performance, I was into your performance."_

_"Solidad," Candice nodded._

_Solidad stuck her tongue out at Jimmy. She turned her head and looked back at Brianna. "You _**_are_**_ that girl on fire." Solidad stated. "You are a powerhouse and you're like that Dawn-girl: Little body, big voice. I heard the audience clapping and singing along, and they _**_love _**_you. No doubt. I liked your performance and I can't wait to hear you sing again." _

_"Volkner?" Candice said._

_"I agree with Solidad, you're a powerhouse vocalist." He replied. "But your voice is also very feminine, sweet, and high-pitched in contrast to the powerhouse quality. You sang beautifully and I really think that, without a doubt, you've earned yourself a spot in the Sing-Off."_

_"Paris," Candice stated._

_"I already told you I loved that song and you gave me another reason to love even more." Paris commented. "You look beautiful, you sounded amazing, and your performance was breathtaking. You have perfect pitch and good rhythm. I'm really looking forward to seeing you compete in the Sing-Off."_

_"Thank you," Brianna beams as the audience applauded._

_"Brianna, we'll see you later on." Candice smiled._

_Brianna nodded and began to walk off stage._

* * *

Brianna walks back in the waiting room and I run up to her with a hug. I feel happy for her, but I still feel somewhat nervous. I have little doubt that I will even make it into the Sing-Off, being that so many people were so much better than me. So many people: Dawn Berlitz, Melody Fleura, Leaf Green, Drew Hayden (yes, he auditioned and I'm still a little shocked about that), Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak, Paul Shinji, Ursula Urara, Brianna, Giselle Yūtō.

I can't help but feel self-conscious, and I think I even regret auditioning. And, now that my audition is over, I know that I can't back out of the competition anymore.

* * *

Candice walks into the room. "Misty Waterflower," Candice calls a girl's name.

I look around and I see a woman with straight ginger hair, ending at her shoulders, and green eyes carrying a red and white electric. She wears a pair of black skinny jeans with a thin, studded black belt around her waist and a pair of studded black leather ankle-boots. The woman, Misty, was also wearing a beige t-shirt that exposes her entire midriff with short, black, off-the-shoulder sleeves.

Misty walks up to Candice and Candice points her out the door. Misty walks towards the doors and walks out of the waiting room.

* * *

_"Hi," Misty greeted the judges as she walked on stage with her guitar._

_Solidad turned to Jimmy and Paris. "She seems familiar." Solidad murmured. "I think I've seen her somewhere."_

_Jimmy and Paris nodded in agreement as Misty stopped walking. She stood behind a microphone stand. "Hi, what's your name?" Paris asked._

_"I'm Misty Waterflower." She replied._

_"Waterflower?" She raised an eyebrow._

_"Yes, Waterflower," Misty nodded._

_"Are you related to the Sensational Sisters?" Jimmy asked._

_"Yeah." Misty replied._

_"I knew it!" Solidad cheered. "I knew you looked familiar! _

_"Misty, what are you doing here?" Volkner asked._

_"If you're saying that I'm already famous, I'm not." Misty sighed. "I'm just my sisters' drummer when they need one. I had couldn't stand them any longer, so I quit. I'm here to become a star in my own right."_

_The audience applauded. "Alright, so what song are you gonna be singing?" Volkner asked. _

_"_**_Umbrella_**_, but I'm doing it _**_my_**_ way." Misty smirked._

_"Hold on!" Paris says. "That's your sisters' song."_

_"Well, _**_they_**_ sung it,_**_ I_**_ wrote it." She replied. "_**_They_**_ just never did it they way _**_I_**_ wanted it to be performed." _

_The audience cheered and applauded again. Misty nodded towards the band. She stood a few inches away from the microphone. Misty started strumming her electric as drums began pounding, creating a pop punk/punk rock melody._ **(Umbrella- Rihanna. A/N: I'm using All Time Low's version, I personally think their version is better than Rihanna's.)**

_[Verse 1] You had my heart__  
__And we'll never be world apart_  
_Maybe in magazines_  
_But you'll still be my star_  
_Baby cause in the dark_  
_You can see shiny cars_  
_And that's when you need me there_  
_With you I'll always share_  
_Because..._

_[Chorus] When the sun shines_  
_We'll shine together_  
_Told you I'll be here forever_  
_Said I'll always be your friend_  
_Took an oath_  
_I'm gonna stick it out 'til the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever__  
__Told you we'll still have each other_  
_You can stand under my umbrella_  
_You can stand under my umbrella_  
_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_  
_Under my umbrella_  
_(ella ella eh eh eh)_  
_Under my umbrella_  
_(ella ella eh eh eh)_  
_Under my umbrella_  
_(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

_[Verse 2] These fancy things,_  
_Will never come in between_  
_You are my entity_  
_Here for infinity_  
_When the war has took its part_  
_When the world has dealt its cards_  
_If the hand is hard_

_Together we'll mend your heart_  
_Because..._

_[Chorus] When the sun shines_  
_We'll shine together_  
_Told you I'll be here forever_  
_Said I'll always be your friend_  
_Took an oath_  
_I'm gonna stick it out 'til the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_  
_Told you we'll still have each other_  
_You can stand under my umbrella_  
_You can stand under my umbrella_  
_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_  
_Under my umbrella_  
_(ella ella eh eh eh)_  
_Under my umbrella_  
_(ella ella eh eh eh)_  
_Under my umbrella_  
_(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

_[Bridge] You can run into my arms_  
_It's okay don't be alarmed_  
_(Come into me)_  
_(There's no distance in between our love)_  
_Gonna let the rain pour_  
_I'll be all you need and more_  
_Because..._

_[Chorus] When the sun shines__  
__We'll shine together_  
_Told you I'll be here forever_  
_Said I'll always be your friend_  
_Took an oath_  
_I'm gonna stick it out 'til the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever__  
__Told you we'll still have each other_  
_You can stand under my umbrella_  
_You can stand under my umbrella_  
_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_  
_Under my umbrella_  
_(ella ella eh eh eh)_  
_Under my umbrella_  
_(ella ella eh eh eh)_  
_Under my umbrella_  
_(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

_It's raining (raining)_  
_O baby it's raining_  
_Baby come into me_  
_Come into me_  
_It's raining (raining)_  
_O baby it's raining_  
_O baby come into me_  
_Come into me_

_The audience went wild for Misty's song. A lot of people had been clapping to the beat of the chorus. It wasn't a surprise when her performed was received a standing ovation, with the judges included in the ovation. Candice walked back on stage. "Do you see that Misty?" She asked. "That's all for you." _

_Misty beamed, grinning widely. _

_"How do you feel?" Candice said._

_"I feel great." Misty replied._

_The room began to quiet down. The audience members started sitting down in their seats along with the judges. "Alright, time for comments." Candice stated. "We'll start with Solidad. Solidad, your comments."_

_"You were awesome!" Solidad chirped. "I love the whole punk-rock vibe and I really love the harmony. You choose a great song- Pardon, I mean, you wrote a great song. But I think I like your version more."_

_"Volkner," Candice nodded._

_"I prefer your version over your sisters' version" Volkner stated. "But that might be because I'm not really all that into the pop genre. You were really awesome with the guitar for a drummer, unless you played other instruments too."_

_"I actually did play other instruments, but I was mainly the drummer." Misty said._

_"That's what I thought." He replied. "But, yeah, I think you were great."_

_"Paris," Candice said._

_"I hope your sisters don't hate me or anything for saying this but, I think they should've done the song your way." Paris stated. "Their pop-R&B version might be a big hit, but your punk rock/pop punk version would have been a _**_huge_**_ hit if they stuck with it. I loved your outfit, I loved your song, I loved your voice, I loved the guitar, and I _**_loved _**_you entire performance."_

_"Jimmy," Candice nodded._

_"I think you were awesome." Jimmy replied. "I was kind of scared when you almost dropped your guitar during the third line of the second chorus. Other than that, you rocked and you took the stage. Everyone back here was rocking out, your performance was great."_

_The audience applauded at the end of the comments. Candice turned to Misty, placing a hand on her shoulder. Misty looked at her. "Misty, we'll see you later." Candice stated. "We only have one audition left and then we'll have the judges begin voting."_

* * *

Butterflies are flying around in my stomach again. They fly at super speed and my urge to throw up returns. I look at the TV screen. The judges are all discussing their votes secretly and locking votes in with a touch-screen tablet. It goes on for a few minutes, before it all goes on commercial break. But the voting continues during the break.

I pace back and forth in front of my family and Brianna. "Not this again." Max rolls his eyes.

I sigh shakily. "What if they don't pick me?" I ask.

"They _will _pick you." Brianna says. "Just stop worrying. You were great. You heard them, they _liked_ your performance."

"They _liked _it, but they didn't _love_ it." I reply. "There's a difference. And they _loved_ your audition and the other auditions."

Brianna rolls her eyes. "Whatever you say, May." She scoffs.

"Alright,"

Everyone looks around the room. We all see Candice standing by the door and the whole room falls into silence. "I just want to congratulate everyone on their auditions." Candice says. "You all did so well, but, unfortunately, not everyone was chosen to compete in season one of the Sing-Off."

I feel a sudden chill in the room, and I begin to wonder if a window had been opened. So I look around and I notice all the windows are sealed shut. It takes me a while to realize that it's not a draft from the AC; it's the tension in the room. "Now, I'm gonna start calling names and I want everyone who I called to walk out into the hall." Candice states, going through a quick run-through of the list attached to her clipboard.

And I just lose myself in my thoughts. But someone nudges me a few seconds after I'm deep in thought, and I jolt. "May,"

I look up and Brianna stands in front of me. "What?" I ask.

"We were called, come on." She says.

I nod and stand up from my seat.

* * *

I have no idea how many people were called outside but I'm pretty sure there are a lot. I look around and I see Dawn Berlitz, Leaf Green, Drew Hayden, and Misty Waterflower. Then there's also Melody Fleura, Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak, Paul Shinji, Ursula Urara, and Giselle Yūtō. Just by seeing them here, I have a feeling that it's good sign. So, I guess you can say that having them around makes me feel a bit reassured.

Candice walks into the hall after the last few people walk in. "Congratulations to you guys." Candice chirps. "You guys were awesome and your auditions really wowed the judges. I know you guys worked hard to prepare your auditions, and I think all that hard work paid off. I am really happy to welcome you all to season one of the Sing-Off."

The moment Candice finishes talking, I hear everyone -well, mostly everyone- around me burst into cheers. It's so loud I think I'll go deaf. But the cheering stops after a few seconds. "Alright, everyone, listen up please." Candice says. "What you're gonna do now is : You're gonna go down this hall and then make a right at the corner. After you make a right, keep going down and make another right. Start heading down there and I'll meet up with you all later."

* * *

The entire place is dark and I can hardly see. But I hear faint cheers. Then I hear the sound of heels clicking on the floor. The cheering stops. _"Alright," _I hear Candice's voice. _"Before we end tonight's show, let_'_s bring our contestants on stage to congratulate them. Ladies and gentlemen, the competitors for the Sing-Off Season One!"_

The wall begins lifting. Well, I think it's a wall. But, it's not; it's a curtain. The curtain rises up and I see the audience and the judges standing up from their seats, applauding everyone and cheering. The entire group of contestants, including Brianna and I, walk out and we just embrace the cheers.

I feel my heart swelling up with joy. For once, I didn't hear: You have the voice, but you don't have the look. And, it's a relief. I finally get to do what I want. And, if I do it right, I'll be big in the music biz.

* * *

I can't believe my eyes when I take a look at the place I'll be living in for the competition. It's like paradise.

The courtyard is gorgeous. It's made with a beautiful cobblestone and there are well-trimmed hedges all around. The courtyard even features a large, marble fountain in the very center and there's a gorgeous, floral garden all around. But there's a large pool with a built-in waterfall and a very elegant cabana at the back of the mansion.

When I told Brianna about the size of the mansion, I wasn't exaggerating. The mansion is _huge_ with floors made from mahogany. And the decor is very elegant, expensive and luxurious, but it's not tacky. It's very tasteful and it really compliments the whole interior. "Just leave your bags here and follow us." Solidad says.

So everyone sets their bags on the floor and begin to follow to the four judges through the mansion. They give us a tour and they take time to explain the purpose of specific rooms. But once the tour is over, they lead us into a room with a stage. "Everyone take a seat on the stage." Paris states as she, Solidad, and Volkner make their way to a desk similar to one they had in the Sing-Off.

Meanwhile, Jimmy is sitting at a grand piano. Everyone begins walking up the steps to the stage and they begin to sit down on the floor. "Alright, let's start putting you guys into groups." Volkner says. "Here's how we'll do it. We're just gonna call on random people and you'll just sing a note together in harmony on "ah". If we think you sound good, then the people you're with will be part of your band. If we think you don't sound good together, we're just gonna keep using other people until we decide it's a perfect match."

"Band?" I whisper to Brianna.

"Yeah, you didn't know they were gonna put you in a band?" She raises an eyebrow.

I shake my head.

"You didn't read what the show is really about?" Brianna gives me a look.

"No, I auditioned because I thought it would be a solo-thing." I say.

"This is a battle of the bands competition, it's not a solo competition." She rolls her eyes.

"This is _so _not what I auditioned for." I sigh.

"Then tell them." Brianna replies.

"And make a fool out of myself?" I scoff. "No way, I had enough embarrassment for once."

Brianna laughs silently.

* * *

"May Maple, Brianna Wakana, Leaf Green, and Ursula Urara." Volkner says.

Brianna and I stand up just as Leaf and a peach-haired girl with red eyes did. We walk to the center of the stage and stop. We turn to face the judges. "Keynote," Volkner says.

Jimmy plays middle "C" on a grand piano. We sing in the key of "C", and I think we sound good. Volkner, Jimmy, Paris, and Solidad are whispering and murmuring to one another. "No," Solidad replies. "Brianna, Leaf, can you guys move over to the right side of the stage? May, Ursula, stay where you are."

Ursula, the peach-haired girl, and I nod as Brianna and Leaf move away from us and walk over right. "Dawn Berlitz and Melody Fleura, go stand with May and Ursula." Solidad tells Dawn and the girl with auburn hair and blue eyes.

Dawn and Melody, the girl with auburn hair, stand up and walk over to stand next to Leaf. "Jimmy, keynote," Volkner says.

"'Kay," Jimmy nods, playing middle "C" again.

Dawn and Melody clear their throats and they sing with Ursula and me. We hold it out for a few seconds, and I the judges shaking their heads again. "Dawn, go stand with Brianna and Leaf please." Volkner says. "Melody, stay with May and Ursula."

"Misty Waterflower and Giselle Yūtō, come on up and go stand with May, Ursula, and Melody." Paris says.

Misty and a girl with dark brown hair and matching eyes stand next to us. "Jimmy, again," Volkner tells Jimmy.

Jimmy plays middle "C" once more. We sing it again and the judges still shake their heads. "What if we try putting them together?" I hear Paris ask.

"We can try that." Volkner shrugs.

"Alright," Paris nods. "I want you eight to all sing together."

My group and Brianna's group all nod. Jimmy plays middle "C", and we all sing.

"Oh, hold out that note." Paris says. "Brianna, Melody, Ursula, and Giselle, go stand on the right of the stage. Dawn, Leaf, May, and Misty, stay where you are. Jimmy, keynote again please."

Jimmy sighs and he hits middle "C" again. Dawn, Leaf, Misty and I sing. "Perfect!" Solidad smiles. "Now, let's her Brianna, Melody, Ursula, and Giselle."

Middle "C" is played again and Brianna's group sings. They stop singing and I look at the judges. They all nod. "Great," Volkner agrees. "So, for this group we have: May Maple, Misty Waterflower, Dawn Berlitz and Leaf Green. For the other group, we have: Brianna Wakana, Melody Fleura, Ursula Urara, and Giselle Yūtō. You girls can sit down now."

We all nod as Volkner writes down the members for each group. I sit with Dawn, Leaf and Misty. Brianna sits with Ursula, Giselle, and Melody. "Drew Hayden, Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak, and Paul Shinji, come up please." Volkner says.

Drew walks up with three other boys. Ash Ketchum is boy with raven hair and chocolate brown eyes. Gary Oak is the brunette with spiky auburn-mahogany hair and alluring dark brown eyes. Then there's Paul Shinji, who has medium-purple hair and black eyes. And, I have to admit, they're all pretty damn good looking.

"Jimmy, keynote," Volkner says.

Jimmy nods and he plays middle "C" again. I hear the boys clear their throats. Paul starts off by singing bass, followed by Ash singing baritone, Drew carrying the melody -well, note-, and Gary taking tenor. "Holy shit, they're good" I hear Solidad hiss.

I look at the judges. They're all nodding their heads in agreement. "Perfect!" Paris squeals. "No changes there, you guys are perfect."

The guys smirk, well except Ash. And, I think Drew's looking at me. I'm not sure whether I should be concerned or threatened, but I know he's giving me dirty look. I _know_ a dirty look when I see one.

But I just roll my eyes.

* * *

**So, what did y'all think about this chapter? I think it's pretty good, but I think I could've done a better job. I got writer's block while I was writing this, so I hope y'all will forgive me if this chapter isn't what you expected. I promise the next chapter will be even better. So R&R! **

_**~L. Dylan~**_

**Goal: 30 Reviews (please?)**


End file.
